Christmas Comes But Once A Year
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: The next part in my Holiday Series....2nd to last installment. Please read the others first to get what's going on. ENJOY! R&R!


Well, we've come full circle now. I started this little holiday series back Christmas 2007. With the exception of my giant writer's block midway I've pretty much traveled the course of the year in the life of Elliot & Olivia.

This chapter's a bit shorter than most and is the next to the last one. February will be last, I just haven't decided whether I'll wait until then to post it or not. Interest has fallen off greatly in this, even though it wasn't large to begin with, so that's partially influencing me to end things.

I hope you all enjoy this, and I do want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who's stuck by the past year.

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned them, believe me, you'd know. I'm not shy and secretive like that, not to mention my writing skills are nowhere near that level.

**Olivia's POV**

"El, can't I come with you? Please!"

"Livvie, you know you're only allowed to work on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Dad's orders."

"Yeah, about that. I really don't think it's fair. You know Dr. Canfield only said I should be on desk duty this early. She never said desk duty and restricted days." I try and reason.

"Well, Don makes the rules and he decided you should be."

"But it's boring as hell here all day alone." I whine even more.

"Gee Liv, are you having a baby or turning into one." He smirks.

"Fuck off Stabler!" I snip back.

"Call over to Kathy's, maybe the kids will come entertain you. I really have to go."

"Fine. I love you Sweetheart. Be safe." I tell him as he goes to leave.

"I love you too Baby." He replies, kissing me.

Once Elliot's left I reach over to the end table and grab the cordless phone to call the kids. El's right, they're on vacation from school, perhaps at least one will come hang out over here. I dial Kathy's number and wait to see who answers.

"Stabler Residence."

"Hey Kath, it's Liv."

"Bored again at home alone?" She asks, chuckling.

"Yes. El won't let me go to work with him either." I pout.

"Well, you know Don will throw a fit."

"So, anyone else home?" I ask.

"Nope. I'm afraid I'm it. Maureen took the girls to the movies and Rob and Dickie are somewhere bonding." She sighs, barely noticeably.

"Bonding, huh?"

"Dickie's still not entirely past thinking of him as the 'Anti-Dad' and Rob's trying to get him past that." Kathy explains.

"Ahh. So, do you want to come over?" I ask, hopeful.

"Aww Liv, I wish I could. You actually just caught me on my way out the door."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! Go, take care of what you were going to do. I'll talk to you later." I apologize.

"Alright. Good luck finding entertainment."

With that we both hang up and I'm back to being bored. Suddenly it hits me. Elliot and Don won't let me in the station, but maybe just maybe, Alex and Casey won't be too busy and I can go hang with them.

I pick up the phone one more time and dial the number for their office.

"You've reached the office of Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak, sorry neither of us are in. Please leave a brief message and one of us will return your call."

I don't even wait for the beep before hanging up. What the hell? Did everyone else get lives? I get that it's Wednesday and the middle of the work week, but it's also Christmas Eve day, no one should be that busy at work. A few minutes later, after making calls to both Alex and Casey's cell phones proves fruitless, I call the station.

"Manhattan SVU, Miller speaking." One of the randoms answers.

Huh?

"Hey, it's Olivia, is Elliot around?" I ask.

"Stabler?"

"Yes Miller. Elliot Stabler. Is he around?"

"Elliot's umm…he's out on a call." Miller stutters out.

"Okay. How about Munch, Fin, Lake, or Cap?"

"They're out too?"

"You don't know?"

Something is definitely up here. It's not that it's unheard of for everyone to be out on a call. It's the way Miller's answering.

"Umm…well, Fin and Lake are off today. Yeah."

Now I'm just getting pissed.

"Miller, do me a favor? If you're going to lie at least practice beforehand." I grunt before slamming the phone down.

I'm so incredible irritated right now that I can't even focus on dialing El's cell number. I finally have to get up and get my own cell phone where it's in memory.

"You've reached Elliot Stabler. Sorry I can't answer the phone. If this is an emergency please call 911 or the Manhattan SVU."

Grrr! Suddenly as I'm getting more and more frustrated with each person mysteriously being unavailable Little One gives me a big ole kick. I drop my hands to my stomach and start conversing with my ever growing baby.

"I know, Little One, I'm getting irritated with everyone today too. Something is definitely going on around here. I just wish you and I knew what it was." I say as I rub my bump.

I manage to calm down and try to put in a call to the guys to see if I can track anyone down. When I'm done, and still haven't reached anyone, I come to realize it's just one of those days everyone's against me.

Not really knowing what else to do, and being truly down in the dumps, I go into mine and Elliot's bedroom, pull out a pair of his pj pants and t-shirts, slip them on, and climb in on his side of the bed snuggling into his pillow. That's when the tears begin to fall.

Just as I've almost cried myself to sleep the phone rings.

"Hello?" I sniffle.

"Livvie? Is everything okay? Is Little One okay?" El asks.

"Yeah, we…we're fine." I say, trying to gain my composure. "Where are you?"

"I'm—" He begins, before I cut him off.

"Don't even try and tell me you're working Stabler. Miller? Yeah, he's not a good liar. Please just tell me you're safe and not leaving me." I beg him.

"Honey, you are never getting rid of me. Never. Yes, I am safe and I promise everything will make sense later. Can you do me a favor?" He asks.

"What's that?"

"Go take a nice long nap. After that I want you to break rule number one, then get dressed in the dress hanging in the garment bag in Lizzie's room, and meet me at the Four Seasons at 4:30 this afternoon. Can you do all that for me?"

I take a few moments before I answer him back.

"Promise you'll meet me there?" I ask, nervously.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replies.

"Okay, I'll see you there. I love you."

"I love you too Livvie."

We both end the call and I reach over and set the alarm for 2:30pm. That should give me enough time to get ready and to meet Elliot. That also gives me just about three hours to nap. That's fine by me. Little One's been draining my energy lately.

Three hours or so later the alarm's going off and it's time for me to get up and get moving. The first thing I do after getting out bed is lazily walk to the bathroom to shower. Once that's done I wrap a towel around myself and walk down to Lizzie's room to check out this dress so I'll know what bra and panties to wear.

As soon as I open the garment bag my breath catches in my lungs. Inside is the most gorgeous cream coloured dress I've ever seen. It's sleeveless and has an empire waist and flows down about three inches below my knees I'd guess. I take the bag out of the closet and back into my own bedroom to finish getting ready.

3:45pm comes along and I'm walking, okay maybe waddling, out the door to go meet Elliot. When I pull up to the valet to have my car parked a man in a tuxedo comes walking over to help me out.

"Ahh, Miss Benson, we've been expecting you." The gentleman says, catching me totally off guard.

"Umm…okay." Is all I can manage to get out.

"Martin will take care of your car, please come with me." He says.

I follow along, confused all the while, as he leads me to a room off to the side of the banquet room. He points towards the door, motioning for me to go inside.

"Hey Liv!" Alex calls to me as I walk in.

Alright, things are getting weirder. Now I'm standing in front of Alex and Casey who are both here dressed in similar dresses to mine. Alex's however is red while Casey's is a deep forest green, both with tighter waistlines though of course.

"Al, Case, what's going on?" I ask.

"All will be revealed in good time." Casey tells me cryptically.

There's a small, light knock on the other door from where I came in.

Casey walks over, cracks the door open a tiny bit and I think is whispering to whomever is on the other side. A moment later she turns back towards me to speak.

"It's time Liv." She tells me.

Call me stupid, but I still have no clue what's going on, and I'm supposed to be a detective here. Figuring they're talking about dinner I follow my sisters out of the room.

What greets me outside the door is most definitely not dinner. As soon as I walk through the door Don slips his arm in mine and hands me a bouquet of white and red roses.

"You look beautiful baby girl." He whispers in my ear before kissing me on my cheek.

That's when it suddenly becomes clear. Elliot has arranged our wedding. Right here. Right now. At the front of the banquet room he stand with Fin and Chester. Across the aisle Alex and Casey are just arriving. There's just our family here and now they all turn their attention back towards Don and I. I can't help but smile at the ear to ear smiles on the kids' faces.

"Ready Liv?" Don asks.

"All my life, Dad." I respond.

We begin walking down the aisle and about 20 feet away from Elliot I begin to cry.

"I love you El." I tell him as Dad hands me off to him.

"I love you too Livvie."

Somehow I mange to stay mostly composed throughout the ceremony and before I know it our priest is pronouncing us Mr. and Mrs. Stabler.

"You may now kiss your bride." He tells Elliot who then grabs me for our most deep, passionate kiss ever.

Once the ceremony is over we are all gathering on the other side of the banquet room for a small sit down dinner.

"I hope you're not mad at me for today Livvie." Elliot begins, taking my hand. "I just couldn't think of a better way for us to celebrate today. The day, one short year ago, that started it all with us. The first day we declared out love for each other."

Okay, now I'm really crying. What did I do to deserve this man?

"El, I could never be mad at you for what you've done today. Never." I assure him.

As dinner continues on everyone comes over to spend a few moments offering their congratulations. Slowly, as everyone finishes up their meals and the cake Elliot ordered, they all begin to leave.

Last to leave before El and I are Kathy, Rob, and the kids. Maureen promising, or threatening, to have the kids all over at 8am tomorrow for presents.

"What do you say, Mrs. Stabler, ready to head home?" El asks.

"More than." I whisper seductively in his ear while cupping him through his pants.

"Alrighty then, let's hit the road!" He says, dragging me to the valet.

Since he had come there with Alex and Fin we both get in my car and Elliot drives us home.

"I can't believe you did all this today." I tell him.

"Happy?" He asks.

"Most definitely. I was a bit scared earlier though, but this more than makes up for it."

"Trust me Livvie, I am never leaving you. You are it for me, the one." He says, pulling in our driveway.

"So, what do you say we go celebrate this wedding Mr. Stabler?"

We walk in the house and Elliot leads me back to our bedroom. I honestly don't know who he got to do it, but our room is now bathed in candlelight from the handful of Lavender and Vanilla candles spread around. This is definitely not how I left the room.

"Gorgeous El."

"You are what's gorgeous here."

He pulls me into his arms and while kissing me starts unzipping my dress until I'm left standing there in just my bra and panties. Feeling a bit awkward about being the only one naked I strip him out of his suit and tie until he's in just his boxer briefs. Funnily enough, ones with wedding rings on them.

"Cute." I mumble before removing them.

Once I've taken off Elliot's boxer briefs he's removing my bra and panties. When we're both completely naked I give Elliot a small push down onto the bed, following after him. Laying so we're both facing each other we start off just kissing. Slowly it turns to more and I'm straddling him. His cock slips past my entrance and I begin riding him, slowly building up a rhythm.

"I love you so much right now Livvie." He moans out.

We keep this up, him meeting me thrust for thrust, as long as we both can stand it. When things get too intense for us to stand any longer we both let go, welcoming our releases. Before long we're lying in bed side by side spooning, Elliot with his arms around me gently stroking over Little One's snug cocoon.

""Merry Christmas Elliot!" I proclaim, noting it being just after midnight.

"Merry Christmas Livvie! And Merry Christmas to you too Little One!" He tells us, rolling me gently to my back so he can first kiss my belly and then my lips.

"I guess we missed Midnight Mass this year." He says with a wink.

"I have a feeling we'll be forgiving. Even if Christmas only comes but once a year." I reply, pulling him into another kiss.

I can tell already that we've got a long night ahead of us.


End file.
